


Breadvan Buttholes

by comingbackhometoyou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M, and buttholes, and shoving bread up their buttholes, i wrote this after watching the 1d tv special on nbc after ot5 had sex in a breadvan, sequel to bakery boners, with more bread
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 07:26:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2842955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comingbackhometoyou/pseuds/comingbackhometoyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Bakery Boners, based off this by eleanorcaldit:</p><p>INNEED A FUCKKNT ABOTHIER SEQUEL YWHENTHEY DO SEX IN THE EFBAMC PF A VAND WHILE DELIVERING BREAD TAND YHEY STICK THE THE BRQAD IJ WAH OTHET S ASSHOLES</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breadvan Buttholes

**Author's Note:**

> I DONT KNWO WHAT IM DOING ANYMORE

Once upon a time which was not very long ago because it was only yesterday, there was a threesome that took place in a bakery in Holmes Chapel that is actually in the UK. 

 

It was a very good threesome surrounded by dough and bread making machines in the bakery where the threesome took place. 

 

Now, we are in the present because it is Christmas Eve and also the birthday of Louis, who was one of the participants in the great bakery threesome.

 

Harry, who had also done the sex, was waiting by the door to the bakery, "Eau de Chat" where they worked and sometimes fucked. Actually they fucked a lot now since the first time with the dough. Bread dough made Louis and Eleanor really horney so they would make out which made Harry horny too so he gets horny around bread now and gets boners.

 

They also fucked once on top of the bread machine while they were baking their bread. Harry didn't want to get behind in work because he is a baker and didn't want to get fired, so he made them fuck on the machine while it made the bread so they could meet their quota for the day.

 

Harry saw Eleanor wiping down the front counter with a piece of white bread and some dish soap. he smiled because of how cute she was when her nose crinkled like it did. But Harry also began to get really hot and bothered because she was touching some bread which made him really horny. Harry instantly got 3 boners within the course of 3 minutes. Each time he had to go back into the supply closet to release himself.

 

Eleanor finished cleaning the counter with her bread and put it in her pocket. Harry new that meant she was saving it for later. He hoped she would use it on him to wipe his butt with it went he went to go poop.

 

The door bell rang and went ding ding so that meant Louis was back from his lunch break. 

 

"Um hi so I have two questions." Louis asked to both Harry and Eleanor. "The first question is how do you whisk?"

 

Harry didnt' know what to say so he looked to Eleanor for answers but she only shook her head which probs meant no she didn't know how to whisk.

 

Louis almost screamed in anger, "That's fine whatever kay. Second question, when Maggie (the old lady who owned the bakery) comes by with the delivery van, she needs oohz to get in the back to protect the bread and keep it company. Will you guys help me with that?"

 

Harry and Eleanor shot glances at each other because they were thinking the same thing. They jumped in the air wildly and said yes immediately because they knew it was going to be fun.

 

"The van will be here at about 12 minutes from now." Louis ~~Jimmy~~ protested!

 

Since the bread van wasn't going to get there for 12 more minutes they all three had to occupy themselves in someway. Harry didn't want to get any more boners and waste his magic sperm so he ate some chicken stuffed with mozzarella wrapped in parma ham with a side of homemade mash in the break room for 12 whole minutes. It was the best and most romantic meal he'd ever cook for himself because he doesn't have a home and is homeless.

 

There was a honk at the front of the building and Harry ran out to meet Louis and Eleanor. The old lady pulled up in the bread van which was the size of Mt. Rushmore but not really. Harry got really excited again but had to hold his boner down until they got in the van.

 

"Hurry up and get in!" Eleanor screamed when the doors opened. They all looked at the inside for a minute and smirked to each other. there were white pillows every where and bread on the sides. There was white break whole wheat bread baguettes croissants pains and also raisin bread the filled the back of the van. Harry felt his boner sky rocket in his pants. He looked over and saw Louis' dick bounce too and Eleanor's pants got wet.

 

They jumped in careful not to harm the bread, and Harry and Louis situated themselves so that their boners were touching dicks. Eleanor sat on top of them with a wild look in her eye as her pants got wetter.

 

"We have to have the sex now!" She screamed but not loud enough for the old lady to hear. "Bread makes me really horny."

 

Larry nodded their heads because bread also made them horny too.

 

"Harry take your pants off right now!" Louis yelled as he shoved his hands in Harry's pants to grab his penis, that was leaking a lot of precum.

 

"Did you know Im a baker?" Harry asked. Yes Louis knew that because he was also a baker.

 

Eleanor quickly took her top from Topshop off but it was a little too fast and it ripped down the armpit. "Oh well!" She said because she'd rather be having sex with these two hot french fries.

 

Soon they were all naked. They were naked because they were getting ready to have the sex. Naked, with no clothes.

 

"Est-ce que tu aime le sexe? Le sexe. Je veux dire. L'activite physique." Eleanor spouted off in French. It roughly translated to: Do you like bread ? I love bread especially baguettes.

 

She wished she could fuck Harry and Louis properly with her dildo Danielle but she left her at home under her pillow. Then a little light bulb went off in her head as she got the greatest idea in the entire whole world. She looked down at Louis and Harry, who were now doing a 69 which each other, Harry on bottom and Louis on top. They were making sucking noises which made Eleanor even more wet but she put aside her own horniness for a moment. 

 

She looked over at all the bread and found the longest, breadest looking baguette in the bread van where they were having another threesome. It looked good enough to eat but she wasn't going to eat it until after they finished with it. She plucked it from its box and broke it in two.

 

"I love being a baker." Harry whispered into Louis dick.

 

"Larry stop your 69ing and pay attention to me I have a great idea." Eleanor was now magically nakied and licking her lips. Both set of lips because she had two. "Im going to shove these breads up your asses since I left Danielle my 15 inch atomic dildo at home."

 

Larry got really excited and took their dicks out of their mouths and replaced their mouths with their mouths. So now they were making out naked while Eleanor lined up the baguettes with their holes. She almost forgot she didn't want to go in dry because that would hurt her boyfriends. Se looked around for something that she could use as replacement lube and smiled when she found some un cooked dough sitting in a bocx next to the baguettes. 

 

Eleanor scooped a generous amount into both of her hands, after she put the baguettes down because that would have been messy. She immediately orgasmed after touching the dough and came all over herself. 

 

She spread the white dough around their assholes which were now puckered and pink. She kissed both of their buttholes and orgasmed again after she licked some of the dough off.

 

She fingered both of their holes while orgasming the whole time from touching the dough. Eleanor was having fun. 

 

"I'm a baker." Harry said.

 

After fisting Harry and Louis for about 30 minutes, she removed her fists and replaced them with the baguettes. She moved the hard bread in and out of their assholes at fast paces.

 

It felt so good to Harry and Louis who were now exploding with pleasure and couldn't feel their asses. It was so great they were almost about to cry. Eleanor worked even faster launching the baguettes in and out and in and out. 

 

Louis out of nowhere pulled Eleanor onto both him and Harry. She was so startled that both baguette ends flew into her vagina. It hurt for like 2 seconds but then it started to feel so good. she bounced up on down on the baguettes, while Harry and Louis thrusted into them. They did this for what seemed like centuries before Louis was the first one to come. He squirted all over Eleanor's face who licked it up while still bouncing and the bread. Harry came next, spilling onto some wonder bread in the back.

 

Eleanor was still fucking the bread hard and fast for a few more seconds . Then she was coming all over it. She screamed from all the pleasure and from the bread that hung out of her vagina. Bread crumbs got stuck in her vagina because she shoved the broken ends into it. It was uncomfortable just a little as she tried to pull them out.

 

Harry halted her with a wave of his hand and she stopped. He looked at Louis who also had the same idea. They wiggled their eyebrows at each other because birds don't have eyebrows. 

 

At the same time they bent over to Eleanor , sticking the bread into their mouths. They began chewing and eating the baguettes still in her vagina. They ate the baguettes out and then ate her out together. They licked into her vagina and got all the crumbs out.

 

Harry looked at Louis, "I love bread because I'm a baker."

 

Louis rolled his eyes as he finished off Eleanor.

 

"Harry shut the fuck up."

**Author's Note:**

> Also Merry Christmas and Happy Louis Day !!


End file.
